At present, an active-matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) display technique has a self-luminous advantage as compared with a conventional liquid crystal display (LCD), and will gradually occupy a larger and larger share in the electronic display device technical field. As compared to the conventional LCD display, an AMOLED display have a wider viewing angle, higher refreshing rate, and smaller thickness, and thereby being widely used in smart devices such as smartphones, wristbands, and virtual reality (VR)/augmented reality (AR) and the like.
In the related art, at present, an AMOLED light-emitting device generally includes a reflective electrode. In order to avoid effects from environmental light, circular polarizers and quarter-wave plates are required, which cause loss of half luminous efficiency and increase power consumption of a panel, and also increase the production cost and the thickness of the panel. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a novel device structure to increase and improve luminous efficiency so as to reduce the power consumption of the panel, and furthermore, to reduce the cost and enable the AMOLED product to meet the needs for ultra-thinning and miniaturization.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new technical solution to solve one or more problems of the above solutions.
It should be noted that the Background portion contains the contents which are merely used to reinforce understanding of the background technology of the present disclosure, and thus may include information that does not constitute the prior art as already known by an ordinary person skilled in the art.